


Not far off (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Frustration Zhanzhengxi Jianyi phonecall jerkingoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: Zhan Zheng Xi starts to jerk himself off and admits to Jian Yi that he is, on the phone call, only to have Jian stating he was close...
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Not far off (One Day One Shot)

One day  
Zhan Zheng Xi was frustrated. He couldn't sleep! 

His mind was a mess, going over thoughts of Jian Yi. Which got a reaction out of his body whenever he'd think a little too intimately of his best friend. He never thought it'd escalate this quickly, his feelings. 

And now it's like a damn burst open inside him and he's left in a constant state of arousal around the blond. He knew the blond wasn't doing anything on purpose but Zhengxi would find things about him that were such a turn on. 

And tonight was one of those nights that he couldn't ignore his problem.

His hand sneaked into his pants.

Only to jerk out again when his phone went off scaring the crap out of him. Heart in throat, he picked it up without looking at the caller ID. 

"What is it Jian Yi?" He asked, irritated now. "Ah, how'd you know it was me?!" The blond sounded surprised.  
"I always know when your coming." He said and Jian Yi chuckled. A tinkering laugh, it buzzed along his nerve endings. 

"Oh do you now?" Yi teased.

Zhengxi swallowed a groan and closed his eyes.

-He didn't mean it like that.-

"What is it you want Jian?" He snapped, hand cupping his hard on. Just hearing the blond's voice was torture at this point.

"Zhengxi, why do you sound so mad at me?" The blond whined at the other end and the sound travelled down his spine as he imagined teasing the blond enough to get him to whine like that...

-Fuck! You fucking tease! Dammit calm down you horn dog, he didn't mean it like that!-

"Because! I'm busy!" He snapped, squeezing himself and biting his lip, already picturing Jian Yi's bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

He made that look so sexy as well as adorable at the same time.

-How does he do it?-

"With what?" The forever curious blond asked. "Things that doesn't concern you at the moment." He said, swallowing down a moan. What a lie. He was literally jerking himself to the thought of Jian Yi.

"Don't be like that Xixi! Tell me! Maybe I can help?" 

-Gladly. Not.-

"Jian Yi, what is it you want?" He asked in a clipped tone, breathing laboured. The blond gasped at the other end and man the things that sound alone did to him...

"Come on Xixi. Is it a new game? I want to play too then!" Zhengxi groaned a little, he couldn't help it. The damn blond was so stupidly oblivious and it turned him on for no apparent reason. Maybe because Jian Yi doesn't know that he's jerking off to him even as they were talking?

"Fuck, uh!" He hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Zhan Zheng Xi?" The blond spoke his name in concern.

"Shit. Fuck!" He said low, breathing increasing. Just hearing him say his name... 

He couldn't take it anymore and shoved his hand in his boxers, sighing as he held himself. God he was throbbing. 

So.  
Fucking.  
Bad!

"Zhengxi, are you...are you jerking off?"  
The brunette tensed, he almost forgot about the real Jian Yi while he was busy with the imaginary one in his head.

There was a pregnant pause before he sighs, too turned on to think of a lie.

"...yes..." He said in a small hesitant voice. He heard Jian Yi draw in a sharp breath. His heart thudded in his chest, blood rushing in his ears.  
Terrified of Jian Yi's answer.

"Xixi..." He gulped as he waited for Jian Yi to finish speaking. There was a hitch in his breath, he could hear it through the phone. Then an audible swallow.

"Yes?" He asked softly, body tense in anticipation of what Jian Yi had to say.

Was the blond going to make a joke out of this? Laugh it off? Switch the subject? 

Or dear God...ask about this?

"Zhengxi..." Jian Yi started again in a softer voice, shyer, voice. The brunette held his breath as he heard the blond swallow before letting out a nervous breath.

A thrill races down his spine at the realisation that Jian Yi was nervous too.

The blond spoke in a breathless whisper...

"I'm right outside your door."


End file.
